Rewrite ${((7^{7})(9^{10}))^{6}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((7^{7})(9^{10}))^{6} = (7^{(7)(6)})(9^{(10)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{7})(9^{10}))^{6}} = 7^{42} \times 9^{60}} $